battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet/@comment-32153758-20140511202232/@comment-11135771-20140518152505
OOC: Okay, just a few things to mention here before we begin, just so we can RP this battle accurately. - Prometheus surface ships can almost all do 194.4 knots unless specified to be slower (in which case, assume between 80-130 knots). - The Prometheus Cicada-, Gargoyle-, Raven-, Phantom-, and Banshee-class craft are all between 100m and 130m in length, both in game and in RP. Generally speaking, they are good at destroying surface ships or the weapons/engines on flying ships, but anything except the Phantom-class will have difficulty actually entirely destroying a flying ship in a reasonable amount of time. The Cicada is a little slower (~120 knots) but has the best standard armament (I think it was 6 10.5s and 10 rocket pods aka flares), the Gargoyle and Banshee are the fastest (~195 knots) and have decent armor, but fewer weapons than the others, the Banshee is essentially a Gargoyle with some of the 10.5s replaced by automated AA railguns to shoot down fighters very quickly, the Phantom is the best armored but slowest (~80 knots) and is made for anti-capital ship work (fires rapid salvos of 12 oxygen torpedoes each, and can drop mines), and the Raven is somewhere between a Cicada and Gargoyle in all ways (same speed as the Cicada though). - The HYDRAXIS flying ships, in general, have a lot of forward firepower, but are weak against targets attacking from either behind, below, or directly above (past where the turrets can aim to). Most of them also have good armor (exceptions being the Aeon, Freedom, and Psycho II), but are slower than the Prometheus capital ships and way slower than the gunships and strike craft. A lot of the bigger ones also lack automatic AA defenses. - Of the few Prometheus capital aerospace craft around, the Harbinger is the largest and essentially a giant missile/laser/carrier ship with decent speed and armor. Shade is a bit smaller and has very weak armor, but is quite fast and is primarily a carrier (LOTS of the CFA44 planes) and long range attack ship. The Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class is weaker than a Rook II, but a bit more damage resistant (due to not having all the guns so closely packed) and faster. Although I forgot to add these on the page, there are also eight Event Horizon-class ships in operation. Each is kind of like a weaker, faster Hammerhead, except with automated AA, somewhat better downward-aiming ability, and more missiles. Quite a few missiles, actually. - I have 14 Citadel satellites in range right now, more are coming back to defend but will take a while to get there. Each has a bunch of very powerful missiles, as well as kinetic rods, guns, rockets, and defense turrets to protect themselves. - Although this is completely unrelated, I also found something to serve as theme music for the Prometheus Corporation. Creepy violin music suits them well, I think. http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=o-PNsR-6__0 ---- IC: Vice admiral Ariana Crowe stood on the bridge of her flagship, sipping a cup of hot tea. It was early morning, the sun was rising over the Neo-Pacific, and the Shade was preparing to launch an attack on the Commonwealth air bases to the northeast. They had been bothersome for some time now, launching planes that would harass the larger warships and damage subsystems until Banshees showed up to drive them off. But no longer, the bases would burn and the Commonwealth would fall, the admiral thought to herself. The Commonwealth was on the brink of destruction anyway, their ships were too weak to directly engage the main Prometheus fleets, and they lacked any capital aircraft. Their fixed defenses and terrain advantage were the only things slowing the invasion, and those were slowly being lost. A red light appeared on the control panel in front of Ariana. Unidentified warp signature detected, ETA 40 seconds. It was near the main Prometheus fleet, about 104 kilometres to the southwest of her flagship. "'Razanal must be seeing this too," she thought. I wonder what he makes of this... Then more appeared. Around that first warp signature, more red dots started to appear on the map, hundreds more. After a few seconds, there were hundreds, if not thousands of unidentified warp signatures of varying sizes around the Prometheus fleet. And more still kept appearing. There was only one faction with this kind of a force. HYDRAXIS. "HYDRAXIS fleet inbound, ETA 30 seconds. Scramble all aircraft and get ready to open fire." Ariana turned the Shade around and then opened a comm channel to Harbinger. "Razanal, are you seeing this?" she said, attempting to keep her voice level. "HYDRAXIS is sending their full fleet to attack ours, they're warping in right now." She glanced back at the screen for a second. "Three massive warp signatures are showing up directly beside Harbinger." "I'm well aware of that," came the reply. "I have the fleet in position and ready to open fire. If Darksire wishes to commit suicide, I will not deny him his request." "Razanal, are you listening to me? They're going after you. Three ships, each as large as Harbinger, are going to drop out of warp and blow you apart in ten seconds. Get out of there, now!" "The warp drive is already charging, but it does not matter. I have ships in position to destroy them the moment they appear." The vice admiral glared at the screen for a moment. He clearly wasn't getting the message, but it didn't look like he ever would. "Okay, fine. Just don't die, Razanal." "Do not worry, my friend... I can NEVER DIE!" With that, he ended the call. He was insane, obviously, but that was already a well-known fact. Today would certainly be a test of his supposed immortality. I just hope he's right. Prometheus will collapse without a leader, and I'm not sure I'd be ready to take on that role.. The Shade was about 50 kilometres from the nearest warp signature when they started to appear. Ships, painted in the signature green and red of HYDRAXIS, began appearing by the hundreds, opening fire on the Prometheus vessels while taking damage in return. The Prometheus ships had a slight advantage in that they knew where the enemy craft were going to appear and thus were able to deal some damage in the time it took for the HYDRAXIS fleet to acquire its targets, but this was quickly overshadowed by the sheer number of enemy ships appearing. The three former Order ships, now repainted, warped in beside Harbinger. Razanal saw the massive warships appear beside his flagship. "Deploy missiles!" Harbinger's missile silos opened, and a swarm of missiles rushed out to meet the incoming cannon fire. Razanal's hand floated over a control panel, ready to warp the ship away at a moment's notice. His missiles detonated in the midst of the enemy's cannon shells, destroying most of them. Three of the new Event Horizon-class ships also opened fire on the enemy vessels, inflicting critical damage to all three of the captured Order ships. However, he failed to account for one thing; the laser fire from Justice was not affected by the missiles. The enemy ship's death lasers cut into Harbinger, leaving a molten trail across the flagship's hull. Alarms blared all over the bridge, warning of varying amounts of damage across nearly every system. This was getting too chaotic for even his liking. Razanal hit the button to warp out. Nothing happened. He hit the button again, harder. Nothing. The lasers must have destroyed the warp drive. The HYDRAXIS ships opened fire again, even as they began to crash from the weapons of Harbinger and the three Event Horizons. Missiles once again intercepted the majority of the volleys, and once again the Prometheus flagship was pierced with shafts of light as death lasers cut through its hull. Harbinger fell from the sky, burning, as the enemy ships did the same. This was not supposed to happen... Razanal ran toward the escape pods. Away from the flagship, there was chaos. Most of the Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class aerospace warships were coming in from the east, flying low and attempting to wipe out the HYDRAXIS surface ships. Since most of the enemy's flying ships were unable to fire their weapons downward, the surface vessels were a major asset which had to be kept intact. The warships' heavy guns locked onto their targets and opened fire, obliterating them. A smaller group of five Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class ships flew at high altitude, firing down at the enemy airships from above the angle that their weapons could reach. Most of their own guns were also unable to fire from this angle, but it was still an acceptable tradeoff. MCMs also poured down on the enemy's flying ships, the return fire being intercepted by Spire-class MIVs. Phantom bombers flew beside the high-altitude SDSIIs, dealing tremendous damage to the Hammerheads and Rook IIs with their salvos of torpedoes and mines. Several of the large enemy warships took direct hits, signified by the massive explosions which appeared on their backs. Gargoyle, Raven, and Cicada-class gunships swarmed the enemy flying ships, primarily concentrating on the Rook IIs. The enemy vessels largely lacked point defense, and the Prometheus pilots exploited this, flying circles around the Rook IIs and blowing apart their weapons and engines while the HYDRAXIS ship struggled to aim at and track the smaller craft that were crippling them. Meanwhile, the Banshee squadrons harass the After Darks, shooting down their planes as quickly as they can be launched. The Shade floated at high altitude a ways to the northeast, blowing up individual HYDRAXIS flying ships with deadly blasts of concentrated laser fire. The ship's fighters were now in amongst the enemy ships, focusing fire on the Queen and Royale. They flew in from behind the two enemy ships, supported by additional aircraft from the Wraith-class supercarriers, launching literally hundreds of missiles toward their targets. The swarms of missiles impacted, blowing apart the engines of the largest HYDRAXIS ships as well as some of their weapons, sending the damaged vessels to the sea where they were met by attack from a group of the tiny Assassin-class attack submarines and Flail-class kamikaze drones. Several Flails were destroyed, but due to the slow reload time of the 204cm guns, most impact their targets, both of which receive critical damage. The Assassin-class submarines were unable to do major damage, but with their targets having no means of retaliation, they would eventually destroy the larger ships. Also, being equipped with mines, the submarines would be able to easily sink the crippled enemy craft once they were able to get underneath them. The Charybdis-class submarines, much larger than the smaller Assassin-class, floated under the HYDRAXIS flying ships, submerged. They dropped a few mines under the plotted trajectories of each ship, moved out of the way, and then deployed their MCMs to destroy the engines of the enemy aerospace craft. The HYDRAXIS ships, their engines now destroyed, fell into the sea with minor damage to their other components, only to explode in tremendous fireballs upon touching down on the mines. Prometheus support vessels, namely the Spire and Blacklight classes, intercepted the missiles of the enemy and scramble their targeting systems. They stayed back from the main battle, attempting to avoid being hit. Meanwhile, Dagger-class recon vessels swarmed the HYDRAXIS fleet, their guns and torpedoes aiming at the surface ships, while their missiles blew holes in the undersides of the smaller enemy flying ships. Several were destroyed due to their weak armor, but a good number of them survived, their incredible maneuverability and speed keeping them from being hit. The other Event Horizons which were not assisting Harbinger, focused fire on the HXFS Katar, with assistance from the Citadel killsats in orbit. The giant enemy ship had strong armor, but with five Event Horizon-class ships firing on it, it would surely fall in short order. The nearby Hammerheads, meanwhile, confronted a threat from the Fury-class drones, which deployed their full missiles batteries to disable the enemy ships' main guns. All of the other Prometheus ships engage a mix of ground and air targets with their guns and missiles, while the carriers stay at range, launching aircraft. Hundreds of ships on both sides burn. edit: Fixed formatting.